1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to child bicycle seats and more particularly to a child bicycle seat releasably mounted to the frame of a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional child bicycle seat for mounting to the frame of a bicycle comprises a clamp assembly defining an upper clamp section and a lower clamp section, each configured to secure to a top tube of a bicycle frame; an attachable seat connected to the clamp assembly, positioned to extend up from the top tube of the bicycle frame; a bracket assembly defining two elongated bracket members, each having a foot peg extending therefrom, wherein the bracket assembly is connected to the clamp assembly; and the upper clamp section and lower clamp section each including a bracket attachment screw. Each bracket member is connected to the bracket attachment screw on both the upper and lower clamp sections.
While the child bicycle seat enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of child bicycle seat of this type are constantly being sought.